nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Emitewiki2
All my older messages (#1-51) are all moved here. RE:I hate my internet Something like that has happened before to me, I just can't remember how. I don't know what could be the problem, its probably your internet. I also don't know how I can help, as that version of the Wikia text editor I can't access. Whenever I edit, I'm brought to a white page which shows the code for everything. What I think may be causing the problem is the large amount of content on pages. That is what is probably slowing down you internet. What you should probably do is edit a section instead of the entire page. That should probably make things run smoother, or not as slow. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 00:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : Do you try to edit pages in Visual, or Source mode? If you edit in source, the pictures will be text (for the code) and you can simply move the text to where you want the picture to be. Random-Story 00:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Creating Articles Hi! If you want to help create pages for newly released games, I suggest you click on the red links in Template:Stumped rather than adding your own pages. By creating titles that are the same as a red link, you can help make the page appear on the template. I think for pickups, they are all going on one page, since there won't be too much to say about them. I have redirected Pumpkins (Stumped) to the pickups page. Just add on to the pickups page if you want to add more to it. ;) Random-Story 23:55, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : If you can expand it to another paragraph, maybe. The concern with the page is that it's too short, and short articles are best grouped with others of similar category, even there are only two that fit. (I mean the pickups here.) Random-Story 23:59, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hm. Looking at the template, it seems as though NOBODY intended for it to go on one page. It's okay if there's a long page for the key and then one for the pumpkin. And I'm pretty sure they both won't be that long, anyway. Random-Story 00:08, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Slider Ok! 15:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Finished! What do you think? It's like the Nitrome's slider! 15:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Toxic II The levels need to be rewritten, as some have incorrect sentence structure and have the word "you" in it. The enemies section has to be rewritten so that the name of the enemies are correct, and a bit more content added to the individual enemy sections. Some images added would be helpful. The boss section needs to be rewritten, and a link to the boss. The hazards section, platforms section, pick ups section, and bombs section have sections which need rewriting and/or more content added to them, and possibly have the section name changed to match the name of the object. Articles I noticed yesterday how you created articles on enemies and stuff from Stumped. When I made the template, I meant for all the enemies, hazards, pick ups, and interactive objects to go in list, and did this becuase those objects would be to small if each object was a separate page. For example, the Eyeballs, Hands, and other enemies, it would be better to have them as part of a list as they would be small on there own. That was why. Also, Random Story-Keeper did not delete your page, but redirected it. Also, I'm going to redirect the pages to the lists now. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 22:11, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Games on pages You just get a whole lot of text if you you try to place the code on a page. The code was designed so that Blog owners or Web Designers could place the code in the body code of there site, so that the game would load in a place. I'm not sure how he did it though. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Games on page The reason the code didn't work is becuase the code was made to be placed in a part of a blog. It will work if placed in the MediaWiki.js, but where to place it I don't know. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 15:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Toxic 2 levels Well......do you plan to add more to the walkthroughs? Because when you rewrote the page, you removed all of the walkthrough. Really, there isn't any walkthrough any more. If you plan to add more to the Walkthrough, that would be great. If you want you don;t have to add the walkthrough, and eventually I'll find the page and add back the walkthrough, only proofread. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 22:23, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Toxic 2 levels Although most articles don't have walkthroughs, they should. Articles that have walkthroughs should not have there walkthroughs removed. Anyway, I'll add them rewritten later. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 00:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Badge editing About adding a picture to a badge: only admins are able to customize badges. So if you have a picture in mind, post it and then an admin will help add it to the Curator badge. Congratulations! Random-Story 04:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. As a suggestion, do you think you could resize the picture so it is more of a square? This ensures that more of the picture will be kept on the badge. Random-Story 00:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm...I tried adding your picture to the badge, and all I got was the rainbow part and not the caterpillar. It still needs to be smaller, unless you were only going for the rainbows. Random-Story 01:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Your 250 px capture is still too big. I'd go for a really small size if I were you. The badge customization is really inconvenient, so I try not to mess with it anymore. Random-Story 01:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: .gif There are only two ways I know of how to take .gifs so far. One method is taking a number of pictures (with the frames), then putting them together to make a smooth motion. Some image editing programs, like PhotoShop, let you make moving pictures. If not, you can also upload your images to Iaza.com and click "Create Frame Animation" to put them together. Another way is to use screen capture. I created one on Screencast-o-matic of Magneboy defeating a sleeping monster. You can use this to capture some moving shots of games, but the smallest size of screen you can capture is still pretty large and they leave a watermark on all your screen captures. These are the only two methods I know of making .gifs so far. They only work if they're full sized, and if they're thumbnails, people have to click on them in order to see the animation. On another note, please make sure you sign your posts next time you leave a message. =) Random-Story 01:00, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Curator I tried putting the photo on, but it was still too large. Finally, I resized it myself and the whole picture fit in to the badge. If you wanted the caterpillar to be a part of the capture, though, you should consider having it be in the center (or as close to the center) of the image. This is the part that is captured in the badge. For now, your image capture will remain as the new curator badge, unless you can center the caterpillar image. (I mean more ground to balance the upper background part. Random-Story 07:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Image The image was too big, so I had to revert the Badge back to the original. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 23:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Signature Change Ok. P.S. Have you seen www.nitromemustdie.com? And Austin Carter and Justin Bennet accounts? Nitrome created them and I think that this is a part of Nitrome's 100th Game. 17:07, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Do you know how to make spech bubbles? 19:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Not really I think that Random-StoryKeeper knows how to do it. 20:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bad Pages All the pages on Template:Nitrome Staff, about all the pages in Template:Hot Air, all the articles in Template:Chick Flick, Template:Toxic, and a few of the articles in Template:Dirk Valentine. Those are just a few. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 22:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:King Moo Ninja The Trans-Mech_Samurai is not the Moo King, as when he falls through the special wall to the Ninja game, he disappears completely. And I guess he does look a bit like the Moo King, but since the Moo King is not seen transforming into him, the Samurai is not the Moo King. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 22:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Speech Bubbles :Here. I tried using the talk template bubble on my personal sandbox. I managed to get a speech bubble working but somehow the lines on the left side got erased. Bluboy is also not aligned with the talk arrow. Making templates is nowhere near my expertise, though. Random-Story 00:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC)